It's Not Me It's You
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun membenci orang-orang seperti Kibum yang membuangnya. Namun, Kibum juga tak berdaya untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi. / KiBumxKyuHyun. Boyslove. Yaoi. Desember Ceria KIHYUN.


_**"It's Not Me. It's You."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Kyuhyun membenci orang-orang seperti Kibum yang membuangnya. Namun, Kibum juga tak berdaya untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi. / KiBumxKyuHyun. Boyslove. Yaoi. Desember Ceria KIHYUN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bulu yang hangat menemani tidur Kyuhyun yang nyenyak. Ternyata tidur di pangkuan seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya menyelami mimpi kian dalam. Semilir angin yang membawa perasaan nyaman menambah nyenyak tidur Kyuhyun.

Berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang bersama orang yang di cintai merupakan salah satu kegiatan romantis yang mungkin diidamkan semua orang. Seperti pasangan kekasih ini sedang lakukan. Kibum tidur menyandar di batang pohon kokoh sedangkan buku dongeng pangeran kodok menghalau pejamannya dari silaunya sinar matahari yang menembus dari sela-sela daun pohon yang rindang. Kyuhyun tidur dipangkuannya bersama selimut bulu yang nyaman.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku suatu hari?" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaan sedih terkuak hingga meneteskan air matanya satu demi satu. Kibum terbangun, ia menyingkirkan buku dongeng kesukaan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum kemudian melihat wajah Kyuhyun berhias air mata. Ia kebingungan, namun ia tetap membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun duduk di atas pahanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau atau aku berubah?" Kibum tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sebelumnya. Namun, Kibum bisa menangkap kesedihan mendalam yang tengah kekasihnya alami. Perasaan campur aduk tengah berperang di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Di usianya yang ke lima belas saat ini, wajar apabila ia merasakan perasaan yang tak menentu terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah sepasang kekasih dengan latar belakang yang jauh berbeda. Kibum adalah seorang pangeran kodok kaya raya sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anak yang tinggal di penampungan tak jauh dengan rumah Kibum. Kyuhyun kini hanya memiliki ibu, ayahnya meninggal karena tertimpa runtuhan akibat gempa.

Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia kehilangan Ayah tercintanya. Rumahnya hancur dan ia tinggal di penampungan bersama keluarga malang yang lainnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Kibum kemudian berteman baik dengannya.

Sudah enam bulan terakhir Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpacaran. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kebahagiaan yang berbeda. Lebih jauh dari batas pertemanan. Lebih protektif dan intim. Mereka sadar bahwa orientasi seksual yang berbeda akan memiliki banyak tantangan, namun mereka tetap menjalaninya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mereka beritahu.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban memuaskan yang ia harapkan dari Kibum. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya. Ia menatap mata Kibum penuh kebahagiaan. Kesedihannya tadi ternyata sangat tak beralasan. Karena kenyataannya Kibum merasakan cinta yang sama padanya.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu." Kibum tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan merenggut bibir Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Ciuman manis bersama campuran perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap.

Seminggu berlalu. Kini tak ada lagi pendongeng pangeran kodok yang Kyuhyun bisa menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. Kini tiada lagi si cerewet yang Kibum selalu jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sorot mata penuh kebencian dari Kyuhyun. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sorot mata penuh kesedihan dan tak berdaya Kibum.

Penampungan tempat dimana Kyuhyun tinggali selama dua tahun ini bersama anak-anak malang yang bernasib sama dengannya akan di gusur untuk pembangunan industri oleh keluarga Kibum.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan pergi!" Raungan dan tangisan Kibum yang melarang Kyuhyun pergi di halangi oleh tangan-tangan penjaga milik Ayahnya yang tak memiliki hati dan perasaan.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap Kibum yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan raut dingin dan sorot mata yang menusuk. Ia melangkah mendekati Kibum seraya melepas gelang pemberian Kibum dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai wajah Kibum. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Kibum yang merasakan kesedihan yang sama tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Ia berlari menuju pelukan ibunya yang sudah menunggunya untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi." Lirih Kibum yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang memaksakan diri berlagak kuat di hadapannya dan ia sangat tersakiti oleh sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Dengan satu sentakan keras, Kibum berhasil melepaskan diri dari bodyguard yang menghalanginya mengejar Kyuhyun. Kibum mengambil gelang yang Kyuhyun lempar padanya lalu berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil yang mengangkutnya bersama pengungsi yang lain.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum mengejar mobil yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan mendengar teriakannya hanya mampu menutup telinganya erat-erat. Ia membenci Kibum. Ia membenci orang kaya seperti mereka yang tak punya hati dan perasaan. Namun, airmata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ia tak mampu membohongi perasaanya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kibum.

"Jangan pergi..." lirih Kibum bersama engahannya dan usahanya yang sia-sia. Ia tak bisa mengejar kekasihnya dan ia tak berdaya. Kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sehingga kejadian buruk ini terjadi, begitu membuat Kibum terpukul. Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sepuluh tahun kemudian.**_

Dunia begitu sempit. Seoul ternyata tidaklah lebih luas dari telapak tangan. Dua orang yang dulu saling mencintai dan terpisahkan ternyata telah menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan aura dan kebanggaan masing-masing. Kini kedua orang itu di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir yang berbeda.

Kini dua orang yang saling menatap penuh rahasia di balik jalinan tatap yang begitu menusuk tengah terlibat memperebutkan tender untuk perusahaannya masing-masing. Saling berlomba mempresentasikan keuntungan yang menggiurkan dan menjanjikan. Saling menampilkan kemampuan terbaik mereka. Hingga tender yang di perebutkan itu sendiri memilih Kyuhyun sebagai pemenangnya.

Kyuhyun bersama asistennya menunggu lift terbuka. Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga lift itu terbuka, namun siapa yang berada di dalamnya itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunda masuk. Disana berdiri Kibum seorang diri dengan setelan formal yang sama dengannya. Ia tak mampu mengungkiri bahwa Kibum semakin tampan dalam balutan suit. Ia sering melihat Kibum yang menjadi alasannya ia sampai menjadi seperti sekarang dalam surat kabar maupun televisi. Namun, ini pertama kali ia berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang di bencinya itu. Ia akan menghancurkannya dan keluarganya yang tak punya hati itu tak lama lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah melangkah sejauh ini.

"Sajangnim, ayo masuk." Suara asisten cantiknya membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kurasa aku membenci lift sekarang." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata Kibum yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tatapan dingin Kyuhyun berakhir ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi lift diikuti asistennya dengan raut wajah begitu keheranan dan juga keringat dingin yang mendadak keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Bossnya baru mengatakan membenci lift ketika mereka sedang berada di lantai dua puluh dan itu berarti mereka harus menuruni anak tangga yang sangat banyak.

Melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci lift secara terang-terangan, Kibum segera mengambil tindakan dengan mengejarnya dan menariknya begitu saja memasuki lift. Asisten Kyuhyun sangat lega karena seseorang membawa bossnya masuk ke dalam lift, setidaknya ia tidak jadi menuruni tangga dan menyakiti kakinya yang memakai heels. Tetapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia panik karena seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari siksaan tangga juga menculik bossnya.

"Sa-sajangnim... mampus aku!"

.

.

Kibum memencet tombol lift menuju lantai paling atas. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak ingin berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan bersama orang yang di bencinya. Kini giliran Kyuhyun memencet tombol menuju lantai paling dasar. Dalam beberapa detik lift yang membawa mereka berdua sampai pada lantai paling atas. Pintu terbuka. Tetapi Kibum segera menutupnya kembali, ia berubah pikiran. Lift turun kembali ke lantai bawah. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama diam. Di lantai dua puluh dua lift berhenti. Masuk beberapa orang yang membuat sesak lift itu sehingga Kibum dengan gentle melindungi Kyuhyun dari orang-orang. Ia refleks meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling beradu tatap. Terlihat dari sorot mata keduanya tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa masih ada cinta di antaranya meski tahun demi tahun telah berganti dan mereka telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

Lewat mata mereka berbicara. Mencaci maki dan memuji. Hingga lift sampai di lantai dasar. Orang-orang yang memenuhi sesak satu demi satu keluar dari lift. Menyisakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling bertatapan dari jarak yang sangat dekat bersama napas yang saling berbaur.

Setelah sadar dari kelalaiannya karena terlalu terbuai dalam tatapan itu, Kyuhyun segera mendorong Kibum menjauh dan ia segera pergi dari hadapan Kibum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian saat dimana Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum di belakang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Jangan pergi. Aku masih mencintaimu." Lirih Kibum. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia masih seorang pecundang sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

Dalam satu tahun Kyuhyun mencapai targetnya. Tidak dibutuhkan waktu yang lama Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan perusahaan keluarga Kibum dan menguasainya dalam genggamannya. Namun, hal itu tidaklah membuatnya merasa bahagia seperti yang ia harapkan sejak dulu. Ia merasa kosong. Merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasakan kehampaan setelah balas dendamnya tercapai. Ia merasa kebingungan. Ia tak memiliki niat lagi untuk melanjutkan usahanya ketika ia telah melewati kepuasan sesaatnya. Ia baru merasakan akibat dari pembalasan dendamnya. Ia telah menyingkirkan semua hal yang disukainya demi pembalasan dendamnya. Ia telah menyingkirkan waktu bermainnya untuk belajar. Ia telah membuang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pangeran kodoknya. Ia telah membuang rasa cintanya dan membekukan hatinya sendiri.

"Sekarang siapa yang disebut tak memiliki hati dan perasaan?" Gumam Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas menuju pada dirinya sendiri, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya di bawah pohon rindang saksi kisah cinta Kyuhyun bersama Kibum yang masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakan suaranya sama sekali sampai saat ini." Kyuhyun percaya bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun telah membuang cintanya hanyalah apa yang ia lakukan sebagai pertahanan diri untuk menutupi kelemahannya karena terlalu mencintai Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia telah sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi dan ia dengan jelas mendengar suara Kibum yang menyebut namanya dan ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya.

"Kibum? Apa itu kau? Apa ini benar kau? Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" Kibum hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang begitu Kyuhyun ridukan. Tatapan cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memudar. Sekalipun Kyuhyun berkali-kali meninggalkannya dan menyakitinya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Sekalipun kau atau aku berubah. Perasaanku akan tetap sama." Kibum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Mengungkapkan cintanya sebagai pangeran kodok yang sangat Kyuhyun kagumi sejak dulu.

"Hyung... maafkan aku!" Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kibum yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang amat erat seolah celah sedikit saja akan membawa Kyuhyun menjauh darinya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Akulah yang satu-satunya telah berubah. Maafkan aku." Ungkap Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya hingga ia merasakan sesaknya sendiri. Ia menyadari betapa selama ini ia hanya membohongi perasaannya. Ia menyadari bahwa balas dendam tidaklah menyelesaikan apapun karena ia malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan ia menyesalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

HAPPY DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN. maap typo^^

Ripiuw juseyo^^


End file.
